Nico in Middle Earth
by LadyConstellation.r
Summary: Nico gets lost while shadow traveling and briefly ends up in Middle Earth.
1. chapter 1

**The characters in this FanFiction sadly do not belong to me *sob*. The characters belong to the universes of Percy Jackson and Lord of The Rings. Meaning they belong to Rick Riordan and Tolkien.**

Nico grumbled, irritated, as he stepped out of the shadows. Why did Will have to be so protective? It was a nice feeling, Nico had to admit, but didn't he understand that Nico was strong enough to shadow travel without getting himself killed or lost?

A small smile slipped onto Nico's face as he though about the son of Apollo. Will made him so... annoyed. But his thoughts were disrupted as a sword blade leveled itself at Nico's throat. He blinked.

Last he checked, New Zealand didn't have people dressed in ancient medieval clothes wielding swords dancing about.

"Uh..." Nico gulped. He briefly scanned his surroundings and his eyes grew wider with worry. Never mind. This was definitely _not_ New Zealand. It didn't seem like Earth either.

The _wherever_ he was had a dark feeling, something that reminded him of Tartarus. But this dark feeling was faint and nowhere near is strong. Rather, it was like an icky blob of black oil that just wouldn't wash off the earth with water.

But Nico didn't dwell to much on that. It didn't matter where he was. Just that he was in a rather compromising position, and he should probably get this sword off his throat.

He grabbed his Stygian Iron sword and quickly removed the other mans sword. The mans eyes widened as he saw the black sword Nico was using, and he backed away warily.

"Demon! Servant of Mordor! Don't touch me with your devil sword!" He spoke frantically, disgust dripping from his words.

"Okay?" Nico blinked. He was even more confused. But it was probably best to ignore the man's words. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but do you know where I am?"

"Doesn't want to hurt me?" By now the man was also confused. But still, wariness dwelled in his eyes. "We'll see about that. For now, we're taking to to Aragorn."

Nico then realize that a couple of men had snuck up behind him. He whirled around, but they had already grabbed his arms.

"Don't touch the sword." The first man called out. "It could poison your soul."

With that, Nico was bound and hauled off to see this... Aragorn.

Nico groaned as they dragged him along not so gently. Why? He just asked a question. But it was evident that these people thought he was evil, and Nico was almost absolutely sure the next experiences would not be pleasant. If only he hadn't shadowtravelled. He should have waited maybe a couple more days. But now he was stuck and his energy was drained. He would have to wait before he could return to Earth.

 **Wonderful! I finished! This small fanfiction will probably have about three or four parts. It's not going to be too long. Just a nice short story. Enjoy the rest!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly all the characters are not mine. They are J. R. R. Tolkien and Rick Riordan's. This is my disclaimer. Enjoy!!!**

Nico was almost absolutely sure that his whole body was a bruise when he was finally set down. He was tied to a chair in a room with a couple very imposing figures, and his sword was across the room on a table that Nico had absolutely no way of reaching without shadow travelling. He would have been nervous, if he had not been a demigod and a child of Hades. Seeing imposing figures was sort of his job, he though dryly, shaking his messy hair out of his eyes, and it was quite often when he was in situations like this.

But these imposing figures were very...unique. Nico tried to put it nicely. One of them was extremely short with _very_ long and matted red hair and a matching beard. Nico would have laughed if it wasn't for the very large war axe the stout man spun lazily. He reminded Nico of a dwarf from the story books Bianca used to read him when they were in the Lotus Hotel.

The next man was the average man, but his stern eyes shown otherwise. They were a sharp green gray and Nico felt almost as if Annabeth was staring at him instead. The man wore a green and brown outfit with a silver necklace. The necklace shown as if made of stars and Nico had a very bold image of Thalia's circlet appear in his head. The man also carried a sword, which compared to the ones Nico has seen didn't look too impressive. He had long dark hair, with a short beard only just growing in. He was the image of a warrior, and Nico almost expected him to pull out the sword and challenge him to a duel.

But the man on the left... Nico was almost convinced he was seeing a god. He almost bowed. But he composed himself. The man was very tall, with long silver blond hair that reached his mid back. He had sharp grey eyes that were practically silver, and pointed ears. His face was beautiful and ethereal. He was youthful, but Nico was almost absolutely sure that if you were allowed to look closely, you would see scars from all his battles.

A quiver was slung onto his back, along with an elegant bow that seemed to rival Artemis's herself. Nico knew this man was an elf by the ears, now, but he was still half convinced he was seeing Artemisms male counterpart that was most definitely _not_ Apollo. This elf was dressed in garbs of forest green, and had a clasp with an elegant crest made of the same silver as the necklace. Somehow Nico knew that this man was royalty, along with the dark haired one.

"Er... I would bow if I could, but seeing as I'm bound to a chair, I would rather _not_ fall onto my face when I try." Nico said cheekily.

The royals looked at each other warily, sharing a hidden conversation. The dwarf-like man just grumbled. The dark hair man took out his sword and leveled it at Nico.

"How do you know who were are?" He stared the demigod down.

Nico laughed despite himself. "Know who you are? I haven't even the faintest clue where _I_ am! All I know is that me actual name is Nico DiAngelo, I'm some supposed _demon from Mordor_ , and that you two are most definitely royalty! And that you took my sword."

The two shared a glance again. "How do you know we are royalty?"

"You practically shout it out with the way your acting right now! Besides, tall blonde, you have a very detailed clasp on you cloak that has a tiny crest, or coat of arms, that doesn't look like the crest of a lord. Seems like some prince's or something." Nico started matter of factly. He was honestly wounded that the two people didn't see these obvious details. Even Percy would have known they were important. Though, that might just be because Nico has had lengthy experiences with important people. "You, my dark brunette friend who is leveling a sword at my throat, have a sword. And that sword seems mighty important for someone who isn't royalty. Especially because of those long, elegant words engraved on it that pretty much scream 'only the worthy may wield me.'"

"You are observant, boy." The elf notes calmly. "We are indeed royalty. I am Prince Legolas of Mirwood. He is Aragorn of Gondor."

"Sorry, of _what_?" Nico blinked. "You realize I don't know where I am, correct?"

"Yes." Legolas spoke again. "You are in Middle Earth. There is a war going on against Sauron, against Mordor. Where are you actually from, now, human? The Northern Kingdoms?"

"Uh.. I'm from Italy. Currently I live in New York, but right now I'm supposed to be in New Zealand." Nico answered back, now thoroughly panicking. "On Earth. Just Earth, no Middle."

"Styx." He started cursing. "Hazel will be going nuts."

"What are you talking about? Who's Hazel?" Aragorn questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"My half sister. Do any if you have a rainbow I can use?" Nico asked. Legolas arched an eyebrow, confused, but then led Nico over to a bathroom. He gathered some water and whispered something in a language Nico didn't know to it. The water shot up and formed a brilliant rainbow.

"Thanks." Nico said hastily before rummaging through his pockets. He pulled up a golden drachma and tossed it into the rainbow. Legolas, Aragorn, and the dwarf all raise their eyebrows as the coin vanished into the water. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Hazel." He spoke, remembering what Percy had told him about Fleecy, the cloud nymph.

A rippling image appeared in the rainbow, spearing up to reveal Hazel frantically speaking to Percy. "Shut up, Percy! I don't care what you say! I'm going to find Nico and that is that!"

 **Congratulations! You made it to the end of the second part of this really short story I wrote! The final part is next!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again, I must admit that these characters are not mine. WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL?!?** **Anyway, back to the point. These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Rick Riordan.**

 **This is also the last part of this story! Enjoy it please!**

"Hazel..." Percy sighed. "Nico is a strong kid. He'll be okay. I bet he's probably enjoying the freedom that Will gave him. If he isn't back by dinner, I'll help you look, though. Is that good enough for you?"

Nico appreciated Percy's faith in his abilities, but he needed to interrupt them. "Hazel!"

Hazel spun around and gasped. "Where in Hades are you, Nico! I've been searching everywhere! Even Father says he doesn't know your exact location!"

"I don't either. Supposedly it's Middle Earth?"

"DiAngelo! Why are you bound in a dark room?" Will's face came into view. "If you aren't back in the infirmary by noon I will find you and chain you to the bed!"

Percy smirked at this. "Sounds great Will. I bet he would enjoy it."

Nico's face flushed a brilliant red, and Will's matched it. "Percy!" Hazel scolded, looking scandalized.

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly. "Anyway, who are those people behind you?"

"They are Legolas, he's an elf, Aragorn, he is just a man, and this dwarf who is named?"

"Gimli." Came the gruff answer.

"Gimli. I feel like I'm stuck in a book." Nico added on dryly.

"That's because you are!" A new person came onto the screen. Annabeth. Her grey eyes were calculating as she studied Nico's surroundings. "You are in the Lord of the Rings. I have it right here."

"He's stuck in a book?" Will blinked in shock. "Will he be able to leave?"

"He shadow travelled in there, I'm sure he'll be fine." Percy patted Will reassuringly. "Otherwise Hades'll come for you, Neeks."

"We're book characters?" Legolas spoke up. His beautiful face was covered in shock. "I... didn't think that was possible."

"Well, you are book characters to us. Not to yourselves. You are in a very real universe, just a different dimension than us. Nico somehow transported himself into yours by mistake." Annabeth explained. "He should be able to come back."

"Okay, sure." Nico nodded. You guys are breaking up."

Sure enough, the rainbow was seperating and splitting into smaller bits.

Will nodded. "Just shadowtravel back to the infirmary. Hopefully it won't take to much energy."

The rainbow finally ended, leaving Nico in a room with three very confused book characters.

"Can you toss me my sword? It really was nice to meet you." Nico reaches for the sword.

"Hold on. You don't leave until we say so." The dwarf said in a rough voice.

"I'm sorry... uh what's your name again?" Nico looked at the dwarf apologetically.

"Gimli." The dwarf filled in.

"Gimli, But I really do have to go, you heard Will." He flicked his wrist and a secret dagger shot out. Nico started cutting the ropes easily, but Legolas grabbed his wrist.

"You. Aren't. Leaving." The elf stared calmly. "Not until you explain what the girl meant."

Nico's eyes narrowed and seemed to grow even dark than the jet black they already were. "Watch me."

With that he melted into the shadows, disappearing completely. Suddenly, from across the room, a hand pops out of a shadow that wasn't there before and grabs the black sword. Nico pulls it into the shadow with him and finds his way back to Camp Halfblood.

 **Yay!! Thanks for reading this! It was really my that hard to make, and I felt like it was a nice quick story to tell.**

 **LOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE,**

 **ME**


End file.
